Mission 4: Phoenix Flight
Mission 4: Phoenix Flight (Characters are Level 5) Following the last mission and cut scenes, about 3 weeks have passed by. Aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Maximus, you are all brought to the briefing along with Sergeant Ramud. "Did you hear about Farlander?" Ramud began. "He's been suspended indefinately, pending a full military tribunal! They suspect him of purposefully putting his wingmen in jeopardy!" "In other news, I hear that we are getting a new shuttle, the last one got pretty beat up and we just don't have the resources to get it fixed so it's been scrapped!" --- As you enter the room, Commander Lograne stands behind a podium. Many other members of the rebel forces are seated in here as well. As you take your seats, the Commander gives the cue for the lights to dim and a 3 dimentional projection is displayed behind him and begins to give the mission briefing. "As you are all most likely aware, we have received information from various sources which indicate that the Imperials are working on some form of Super Weapon! Our most recent tangle with an imperial convoy in the Orron System has revealed that military presence has begun to rally at an unknown waypoint in the Core of the Galaxy. In order for us to discover these coordinates, we will need to begin intercepting communications between imperial ships." At this point, a 3 dimentional representative of a recording from the last battle passed through the Commander and projects in front of him. "It is our understanding that rogue Pirates aboard the BFF-1 Bulk Freighter named had stolen communication satellites from the Orron III Orbit. As the Commander ends his sentence, a 3D freighter can be seen light-jumping away on the recording. ", pointing at from Blue Squadron, "was able to give the order to her R5 Unit to intercept any coded messages being sent from the freighter. The freighter had sent out a message to a waypoint not to many lightyears from our current location." The 3-dimentional diagram morphed into a new projected scenario which showed several rebel ships flying towards the freighter. "Strike Force ..., you are to board the freighter "Phoenix". You will be accompanied by members of Blue Squadron in order to ensure that this mission is completed successfully. Commandeer it and fly it to the coordinates a nearby Rebel Base we have located at..." During this last bit of instructions, a messenger comes barging into the room. "What is the meaning of this, I informed C&C that I was not to be disturbed during my briefing" "Sir, Admiral Redford has instructed to inform you that..." as she approached the Commander, her voice lowers to an innaudible level. "I see, you are dismissed Private!" the Commander bellows "Yes Sir!", the private salutes then turns away and leaves the room. The Commander walks over to a console on the wall and inputs various commands. The 3 dimentional projection adds a few images to the scenario. "It seems that we are receiving a general distress call from a ship named "Phoenix" located about 12 light years from our current location. They claim to be under attack from the Imperial fleet and request for any assistance from friendly passing ships claiming this to be an emergency." The Admiral has instructed that we protect the "Phoenix" at all costs, however the Maximus is not capable of travel until we repair the damage from the Solar Flares that we suffered early in this day cycle. Strike Force ..., using the , I want you to board the Phoenix regardless of this situation. Blue squadron, you are to protect the Phoenix and the at all costs. Be aware that this could be a ruse to draw us into an ambush, if you suspect any foul play, you are to get your teams out of there." "Questions?" Questions get answered, "You are all dismissed, Sergeant Ramud stay in the room please..." Listen Check Dc 20 As you are all leaving the room, you slow down a bit to overhear the Commander addressing Sergeant Ramud in the following: "Sergeant Ramud... for your loyal service and leadership in the past m..." and as you step out of the room the door closes shut. Mission 4: --- As you all enter the shuttle named Wilsey you begin to look at the new features of this model. When you go outside to look at the new armaments you are amazed at the new ion cannon that has been mounted under the aft thruster, you see that Ramud is in conversation with Lieutenant Maru. Once he realizes that you are all waiting on him, he turns towards the shuttle and begins his pre-flight checklist. Spot Check DC 20 - A new rank can be seen on his jacket, he is now a "Sergeant-Major". SM Ramud: "Alright let's get going". You all get strapped into your flight-seats and wait for the engines to begin... the sound of these new engines begin with a crisp thrum and your Duros pilot begins his take off. SM Ramud: "Nova was just telling me that when they arrive, she will split her team up, half will engage the enemy and half will protect the Phoenix. I will do my best to get you guys in without a hitch, but with this beauty under me, we'll do just fine!" A strong pull sucks you into your seat as vision outside of the front viewscreen blurs and you enter hyperspace. When you exit hyperspace a few moments later, you can see that the Bulk Freighter "Phonix" is under attack by imperial forces and the ship seems to be slowly moving towards an Imperial Star Destroyer. Over the com, Nova's voice can be heard giving orders to Blue Squadron... Nova: "That destroyer has them in a tractor beam, Blue 8, 9 & 10, you're with me, we need to do enough damage to stop that tractor beam. Blue 11 & 12, protect that freighter! Sergeant-Major Ramud, please get your troops onboard that freighter with Haste, I don't know how long we have until they can get that freighter into their docking bay". SM Ramud: "We're on it, Nova, over and out!" A - This is the Antechamber of the ship, in it you notice that there are alot of articles of clothing and food stuffs strewn about, almost like this particular area is being used as a storage. DC 15 Search check to find intercom Knowledge: Spacecraft DC 15 to figure that this isn't your normal situation on a transport as you wouldn't want storage to get shot into space should something happen to your blast doors. B - These seem to be a common living area, most likely reserved for any crew that the ship would contain. This area is currently non-occupied. C - These seem to be a dormitory for any crew. On the wall there is an intercom, a plasteel chest is found in the corner. Should anyone decide to investigate it, DC 20 to find it booby-trapped, DC 22 to see that it is wires with the door. D - These seem to be a dormitory for any crew E - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the port side storage container. F - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the starboard side storage container, a figure can be seen darting quickly through the portal into the storage unit. When you attempt to get closer inspection, the figure moves to another location at what looks like a supernatural speed. G - This large room contains a narrow passageway in between large forcefields which contains what looks like many trinkets and mementos from previous adventures, including of pictures of people, places and things. H - This room looks to be the Armory as large weapons lockers line the walls with many different types of strange looking weapons. I - This room looks like a larger living area, the walls are lines with many plasteel containers filled above the rim with treasures. Pictures line the walls of a portly man standing stoicly in various poses. If the players attempt to go through the large blast doors at the front of the room, they are denied access. DC 22 Disable Device or computer use to bypass the first set of doors. 2nd set of doors are unlocked. 3rd set of doors are boobytrapped with noxious gasses, DC 22 to bypass, con check DC 18 to avoid. J - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the port side storage container. K - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the starboard side storage container. L - This is the bridge of the ship, 2 figures stand at the con attempting to disloge the ship from the tractor beam. One of the figures is a portly man similar to those in the pictures from the previous room, and the other is a tall creature with an elongated face and a large protruding nose ring. The language that they are speaking amongst each other sounds like giberish. M - This is the engine room, DC 15 Knowledge Technology to know that the engine to this bulk transport has been heavily modified. DC 20 Knowledge Tech let's the players know that engine power needs to be re-routed in order to activate propulsion systems. List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page